Aqua Is In Danger!
Later in the dungeon, Sora had been tricked and humiliated by the same enemy that he was trying to capture. Worst yet, the poor hero didn't even bother to try to struggle as the Koopalings tied him, Roxas, Riku, and Team Rocket up to a big trap which was being set. Swackhammer was now wearing a purple top hat with a gold ribbon to match his suit. "You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was, trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise," Swackhammer said calmly to his enemy. Vanitas set the switch and backed off calmly with an evil smirk, making Roxas, Riku, and Team Rocket wince a bit. "Oh, I had so many ingenious ideas, I couldn't decide on which to choose...so, I decided to use them all!" Swackhammer laughed wickedly as he motioned to a lot of weapons like a gun, a crossbow, an axe and anvil being hung throughout certain parts of the lair. Namine, Xion, the Dazzlings, and the Gangreen Gang were watching the scene from the cage, which had been moved to the dungeon, bound and gagged the same way Kairi, Namine, Xion, and the Gangreen Gang were when Vanitas and Team Rocket captured them earlier. "Marvelous, isn't it? Oh ho... But here, let me show you how it works," Swackhammer insisted with an eager look on his face. "Picture this." As Swackhammer explained, Vanitas motioned to a record player. "First, a tune I've recorded especially for you. As the song plays, the cord tightens. And when the song ends..." Vanitas then motioned to a cord tied to a work that is supporting a big glass with a metal ball inside as Swackhammer continued, "The metal ball is released," Then he pointed to the slide where the captives were held. "Rolling along its merry way until..." The villain then gestured to each weapon from the trap to the anvil while making sound effects of each one, "Snap! Boom! Twang! Thunk! Splat!" "Oh no!" James gasped in worry. The Dazzlings cringed a bit despite being tied and gagged. "What are you, crazy or something?" Jessie exclaimed in horror. "And so ends the short, undistinguished career of Sora of Concord Street." Swackhammer said, removing his hat in mock salute while ignoring Jessie. "Oh, and if some of you do survive...the trap is designed to drop you all through that trapdoor..." The villain pointed to a trapdoor nearby, "...where sharks will gnaw on your remains!" Kairi, being held by Vanitas, blinked as she asked in horror, "Sharks?!" "I hate sharks!" James whined. "Uh, did you say sharks? James hates sharks." Meowth said, pointing out the obvious. "You're despicable!" Riku exclaimed in disgust. "Yes!" Vanitas, now wearing a white ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, dark blue pants with golden lining, black boots, and white opera gloves, approached Swackhammer. "Everything's ready, Vanitas?" "All set, boss." Vanitas said, saluting as he motioned to a large white box with a ribbon inside. Inside the box was the robot that Shifu was forced to make for Swackhammer. Swackhammer looked inside, chuckling cruelly, "Oh, this is wicked! So delightfully wicked!" The Koopa Troopas and Koopalings, wearing the same uniforms that Vanitas and Team Rocket stole, moved the package. Swackhammer went over to Shifu, who was bound and gagged while near the cage that Namine, Xion, the Gangreen Gang - who were no longer wearing their coats nor their scarves - and the Dazzlings were still trapped in. The red panda, although he got his work done, was brought along for this, along with Kairi. "Master Shifu. Let me congratulate you on the superb piece of craftsmanship." Swackhammer said, as he narrowed his eyes at the bound and gagged, yet glaring, Gangreen Gang in the cage slightly. "See what one can do with the proper motivation?" Swackhammer chuckled cruelly. Roxas snapped, "You fiend! Forcing a poor old red panda to do that...whatever it is you're doing!" "Thank you!" Swackhammer said, dismissing the insult once more. He pinched Shifu's cheek as more of the Koopa Troopas in uniforms climbed right onto Rudy's back once the package was secured. "You all know the plan?" "Right, sir!" The Koopa Troopas exclaimed, saluting their boss. And thus, the Koopa Troopas and dinosaur left, leaving Swackhammer, Vanitas, and Kairi behind. Swackhammer checked his watch carefully while adding, "It was my fond hope to stay and witness your final scene, but you were 15 minutes later, and I do have an important engagement at city hall." The evil alien motioned to a camera to some of the gang glaring as he added, "Now, you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you? Hmmm? Say 'cheese'." "You fiendish fatty!" Roxas exclaimed furiously to Swackhammer. "Sorry, blondie...but you and silver boy should have chosen your friends a bit more carefully." "And now, Sora...as an insurance policy...I'm taking Kairi with me." Vanitas said. "What?!" Kairi gasped, as Vanitas grabbed the girl quickly. As the two left with their captive, the song on the record with Swackhammer's voice begins to play. Record with Swackhammer's Voice: Goodbye so soon And isn't this a crime We know by now That time knows how to fly As the record continued, Vanitas got into a dirigible, put Kairi in the back, and began to fly it with the package attached to it by rope. The dark boy then lowered a ladder for his boss to climb up with. "Adieu! Auf wiederesehen, arrivederci, farewell!" Swackhammer said, as he waved tauntingly. Record with Swackhammer's Voice: So here's goodbye, so soon. "Bye, bye Sora!" Swackhammer and Vanitas both taunted as Vanitas steered the dirigible out of the place and into the night. Record with Swackhammer's Voice: You'll find your seperate way With time so short I'll say so long And go So soon Goodbye As the song continued, the record began tightening the cable, which brought our heroes closer to their doom. Record with Swackhammer's Voice: You followed me I followed you We were like each other's shadows for a while Now as you see This game is through So although it hurts I'll try to smile As I say... Namine, Xion, the Gangreen Gang - no longer wearing their hats, either, except for Snake - and the Dazzlings looked at their friends from in their prison. How will they get out of this now? "Wh-wh-what did he mean, 'an engagement in city hall'?" Roxas asked in concern, recalling what the villain just mentioned. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Roxas?" Sora sighed in sadness, not concerned for that at all. "Mayor Aqua is in danger, and the city's doomed. Not to mention that barbarian Vanitas is about to marry my wife." "Mayor Aqua?! The city?! And Kairi marrying Vanitas?!" Riku and Roxas asked in shock and alarm. "Yeah, and their package they brought, it isn't good." Meowth said with a big frown on his face. Indeed, something big was happening at city hall right now. Lots of well-dressed folks were gathering, coming into the place as trumpets sounded off. It was time for Mayor Aqua's diamond jubilee...but if the villain has his way, it will be her last one. Aqua was in her bedroom, humming as she got herself ready. The security guards were at their post waiting, when a voice spoke up, "Psst, over here. Come on, over here." The security guards, puzzled, left to see who was trying to speak to them. But then they yelped as they got knocked out, ambushed like mad. Inside, the preparation was interrupted by a knock at the door. As Aqua adjusted her necklace, she spoke, "Who could that be? Come in!" The door opened, and Roy, disguised, spoke in a British like voice, "Uh, begging the mayor's pardon. A present has just arrived in honor of your diamond jubilee." Sure enough, the other Koopalings in disguise came in with Vanitas, who was pushing the gift. Aqua didn't think much of it as she came over to the gift, saying, "What's this? A present? Oh, how wonderful! I just adore jubilees." Vanitas removed the note from the present and handed it over to Aqua, saying, "Here you are, sweetheart." "Thank you." As Aqua took the note, she gave Vanitas a concerned look, asking him, "Have you...been with us...long?" Come to think of it, the girl didn't recognize him, either. Vanitas just left her side. Odd request but Aqua look at the letter, reading, "'To our beloved mayor, this gift we send'." "'as her 16-year run...comes to an end'?" Aqua looked confused, what does the last part of the poem means? The Koopalings then removed the ribbon, causing the box to fall at each side to reveal the contents inside. To her surprise, there stood a robotic replica of Aqua herself. The girl looked at it, carefully speaking, "How extraordinary!" Suddenly, without warning, the robot came to life and tried to grab her, making her yelp and run, with the robot chasing her all over the bedroom and the Koopalings laughing at this. "Goodness gracious!" Soon, the robot came to a complete stop. A familiar alien came in at the doorway, with a worried Shifu, now untied and ungagged, operating the controls and a concerned Kairi seated behind them, her hands tied behind her back and gagged. "Amazing likeness, isn't it, Mrs. Mayor?" Swackhammer asked the mayor tauntingly. "Mr. Swackhammer!" Aqua exclaimed in rage. She knew of Swackhammer and his evil reputation throughout Orlando. "Guards! Seize this despicable creature!" Vanitas just snickered a bit, making Aqua concerned. She didn't like the sound of that at all. It got worse when Swackhammer took the speaker for the robot and spoke into it, "Guards, seize this..." The robot soon spoke in Swackhammer's voice, "...despicable creature!" Swackhammer laughed wickedly into the speaker, causing it to laugh, as well. "Oh! How dare you!" Aqua yelped, as the Koopalings grabbed her. "Take her away!" Swackhammer ordered his goons. He took his bell out and ring it loudly to signal Rudy that his next meal would be ready. "Let go of me, you ruffians!" Aqua demanded angrily, as she got dragged off by the Koopalings. "Move along, honey!" Vanitas demanded wickedly. "You fiends! Traitors!" Aqua demanded, as she was being dragged off. Swackhammer smirked as he used his handkerchief to wipe the now silent robot's cheek. So far, everything was going according to plan. Vanitas then grabbed Kairi, as well, and dragged her with him. "And you are going to watch your precious ex-mayor get eaten!" Vanitas said with a cruel, evil smirk. Kairi got concerned. She then hoped Sora's group will escape and rescue her, Shifu, and Aqua. The record got close to being done. Sora had his eyes closed, still in shock and humiliation over what happened. Namine, Xion, the Dazzlings, and the Gangreen Gang were trying their best to get freed from their ropes and gags, but to no use. Record with Swackhammer's Voice: ...is through So although it hurts I'll try to smile As I say Goodbye so soon And isn't this... Roxas spoke up in hopes to try to get some sense into Sora, "Sora?" Sora just groaned, opening his eyes while sighing. "Sora!" Riku called out. "Hey, come on. You have been through worst before." Jessie said to her ex-enemy calmly. "Oh, how could I have been so blind?" Sora asked with a sigh, shaking his head a bit. "We all make mistakes!" Meowth insisted to Sora, trying his and the others' best to cheer him up. "But we can't let that stop us! We have to..." "Swackhammer has done it," Sora cut him off. "He and Vanitas have proved that they are more clever than I am! Ha. They would never have walked into such an obvious trap." "Geez, looks like Swackhammer and Vanitas have broken his will." Roxas said, feeling bad for the Keyblade Wielder. "Not to mention broken spirit! Come on, pull yourself together!" Riku exclaimed to Sora, trying to refill his confidence. "You can stop the villain, why..." Jessie was interrupted as everyone heard the record skipping. They saw that it's looping at the "So long" part. "James, Meowth, guys! The record!" "Yeah, Sora, we got a chance to try to get out of this!" Roxas exclaims anxiously. Sora commented "It has finally happened again. For the first time, I've been beaten, duped, played a fool of, belittled..." "Hey, Sora, please!" Roxas pleaded Sora to snap out of it. "I was a moron, an idiot!" Sora groaned, causing his pals to become upset. They can't see him like this any longer. "Made a monkey out of me..." "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Team Rocket screamed. This caused the record to stop skipping as it made the song continue. "Oops." James said in concern. "Dash it all, Sora! Mayor Aqua, Kairi, and Shifu are in danger! The Gangreen Gang, the Dazzlings, Xion, and Namine are counting on us! We're about to be horribly splattered, and yet, all you can do is just lie there feeling sorry for yourself!" Riku snapped sternly to his friend. "Well, I know you can save us!" Roxas exclaimed in agreement. "But if you've given up, then why don't we set it off now and be done with it?!" Jessie snapped, as she turned away from Sora, disgusted by the detective just giving up just like that. "Right, like she said!" James and Meowth exclaimed in agreement. Record with Swackhammer's Voice: We know by now That time knows how to fly "'Set it off now'." Sora remarked, scoffing and chuckling weakly at what Jessie just said. But then the words got into his mind, and his eyes widened. "Set it off...now...yeah, yeah! HA HA HA HA HA!" The Keyblade Wielder grinned maniacally. "Oh yes, we'll set the trap off right now!" "What?!" Team Rocket exclaimed in shock and alarm. Has Sora finally lost his mind? Roxas and Riku, on the other hand, got happy at Sora's new confidence. "Wait, have you finally lost it?" Meowth asked Sora, stunned. "Wait, I didn't mean that we ought..." Jessie began to protest in worry. Sora was actually going to commit suicide somewhat just to get it over with! "Guys, look!" James screeched in alarm. Most of the prisoners saw that the song came to an end, and the ball was now making its way down the trap. It may not be long now. Sora was back to his confident self as he looks at each area, mumbling, "The angle of the trajectory multiple by the square root of an isosceles triangle..." The Keyblade Wielder mumbled a bit. "...dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion..." Sora mumbled some more. "...and adjusting for the difference in equilibrium!" "Sora, we're going to die here, and you're making math?!" James yelled at Sora frantically. "Stop whining! Just trust him!" Roxas snapped, silencing James. "Guys, listen up! When I tell you, we must release the triggering mechanism." The ball was coming closer and closer, leaving Team Rocket terrified. As Namine, Xion, the Dazzlings, and the Gangreen Gang watched on hopefully, Riku exclaimed, "Get ready, guys!" "Steady...NOW!" Sora exclaimed, giving his friends the signal. Team Rocket screamed as they reached down with their feet...and hit the trap's trigger part. Surprisingly, this caught the ball between the group's head, and kept it on slapping downward in time. The vibration ended up loosening the peg and sent it flying towards the gun. It fired at the rope and caused the crossbow to bounce and fly towards the axe, which cut off the head as a result. The blade then fell lengthwise and sliced the rope and trap, freeing the group in time. The anvil fell seconds later, missing the group, going right through the floor and hitting the sharks below hard. Team Rocket then got excited, and after kissing the ground furiously, they hugged each other. "We're alive! Yay!" The force from the anvil, meanwhile, caused the cage to bounce around, and finally, got the cage door open, freeing the others, still bound and gagged, and sending them flying. As Sora, Riku, and Roxas managed to remove their disguises, Sora put his detective outfit on and Riku and Roxas returned into their own clothes. Then he then places one arm around most of the group. "Thank you, guys. And thank you, too, Team Rocket." Sora said, as he held out his open arm. Namine and Xion then got caught by Roxas and Riku respectively while the Dazzlings and the Gangreen Gang were caught by Sora and Team Rocket. With a grin, Sora and the others then untied and ungagged Namine, Xion, the Dazzlings, and the Gangreen Gang with Meowth's claws and after the Dazzlings changed back into their own clothes, then brought everyone close to him. "Smile, everyone!" The camera went off, taking a picture of the smiling Sora with the stunned and/or proud others. That was a close one! Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmake